Confessions
by KonniHops
Summary: Her own hands. Misa realises she is a murdrer. Surely now there is no way she can advoid arrest, especially since L saw the murder. But there is more then one confession, not all of the murdering kind. LxM
1. How To Kill A Kira

**Konnichi wa! **

**Welcome To _'Confessions' _**

**My Very First LxM Story!**

**Please Feel Free To Review And Comment Your Advice Would Be Very Much Appreciated **

**This Chapter Is Only Short I'm Afraid, But I Will Try To Make Them Longer In The Future**

**I Have Already Started Chapter 2 :)**

**Enjoy!**

****

愛 - That Does Say Love But Its Hard To See...

**^^KonniHops^^**

**I Do NOT Own Death Note...**

**Damn.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – How To Kill A Kira

L nibbled his nail furiously, Light and Misa were having another petty lovers tiff, L could not stand it when Light treated Misa so unfairly, when it was clearly not her fault. He could tell by her pleading tone. Often he wondered how someone like Kira could end up with such good woman. He tried to blank out their squabble by humming a tuneless song in his head, but somehow it kept falling into time with the ringing in his ears. Bells. Ever so slowly they were getting louder and every time they did so, Light's voice slid up an octave.

A scream. The bells abruptly stopped, he turned slowly in his chair, the silence a little too loud. His eyes grew wide, their black pupils scanning over the scene he saw before him. Misa stood, her whole body shaking, grasping a Death Note to her leather clad chest, and Light lay crumpled on the floor, a small trial of blood leaking from the side of his mouth. Misa's eyes darted from Lights body to her fountain pen, held in her quivering hand "Light…?" she croaked, her knees giving way.

Misa woke up feeling groggy and uncoordinated, a soft hand was checking her temperature and she automatically thought of Light. As her eyes opened wider, the hand quickly withdrew and she frowned ever so slightly, now her neck was cold. L rested his hand back on his knee, his normal emotionless mask broken by the small frown on Misa's brow; did she like his hand being there?

Her vision began to focus, Misa tried to sit up and all too quickly her vision swirled again, L moved faster then ever before and caught the falling Misa be fore she could hit the hard floor. "Light-Kun?" Misa whispered, L sighed, she was still under the illusion that he was alive and more importantly, it wasn't her who killed him. Before L had time to answer, Misa had snuggled against his chest and her small sobs began to dampen his shirt, this shut him up. Misa noticed the arms around her tighten for a second and assumed Light was worried about her, this cheered her up drastically and she looked up to beam into Light's handsome face. Light did not smile back down at her. "Oh! Ryuzaki-San I…I thought you were Light-Kun, I'm very sorry" L smiled slightly at the blonde girls bumbling explanation, loving the way her face got so flushed. Misa was lost in Ryuzaki's smile for a moment, his usually bored expression melting away, her heart twigged slightly, he was so adorable happy. "Well that's the thing…" he said sadly, L noticed Misa's face cloud with confusion and she wriggled uncomfortably in his arms. L put her back down on the sofa; this could be a long evening.

Misa was distraught, the tears just kept flowing, streaking her flushed face and dripping onto her leather bodice. L had no idea what to do "Light-Kun is…dead?…" L just nodded solemnly, his grey eyes softening at the pain in Misa's feature, he so longed to reach out and hug her, but that would be inappropriate.

Misa tucked her knees up like L and began banging her head on them, if Light was dead, she was going with him. "I don't think you could kill yourself that way" she heard a soft voice say, long fingers tilted her head up "you wouldn't look so pretty dead…" '_That bastard_!' Misa thought, she had almost forgotten L was here, and now after he KILLED her Light-Kun he doesn't expect her to die as well? "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" she roared, hitting L's hand away "BECAUSE OF YOU MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS DEAD AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO KILL MYSELF, JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT HAVE THE PLEASURE OF DOING IT YOURSELF?!" L was carefully inspecting his hand, he thought it might be broken, 'Misa is very strong when she is angry' he noted mentally and placed his thumb to his lips. Misa was staring at him, her eyes ablaze "You think I killed Light-Kun?" he pondered, scanning the room for a sweet of some sort. Suddenly his head was grabbed and snapped around to face Misa "I KNOW you did" she growled, digging her nails into his chin slightly. "You are wrong Misa-Chan" L breathed, slowly releasing her hand from his face.

Misa was confused, she hadn't given Ryuzaki permission to use 'Chan', why did he suddenly think they were so close? L had seen Misa's frowning expression and smiled slightly, after she discovered what really happen to Light-Kun she would need a close friend. "Please feel free to call me Ryuzaki-Kun" he smirked, Misa seemed to have completely forgotten about Light for the moment, but he couldn't let it stay like that, L was a truthful man. "Misa-Chan" he lowered him voice again "You killed Light-Kun…" a sharp crack echoed throughout the room as Misa's hand made contact with L's face and Misa quickly ran from the room, planning to go and find a gun. She heard a muffled "I don't think you should go out there…" from Ryuzaki but she couldn't care less about what he said, he MUST die. She would shoot L and then herself.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Also, If Anyone Would Like To Know, I Will Be Uploading _'Death Note: THE MUSICAL'_ Very Soon**

**Dont Laugh.**

**Its Actually Not That Bad...**

**さようなら！- That Says Goodbye - Again With The Small Font Thing.**

**^^KonniHops^^**


	2. Gun Point

Chapter 2 – A Notable Problem

L watched Misa leave the room and placed his thumb to his lips _'good luck Misa-Chan_' he thought.

Misa stumbled over to Light's corpse and her stomach churned at the sight, she retched slightly 'no!' she scorned in her head 'I must stay strong to Light-Kun, Misa Misa _will_ stay strong for Light-Kun!' After searching Light for the gun he carried to use, just in case, Misa noticed a figure over her beloved's body. It laughed darkly. "It was fun while it lasted, Light" Ryuk's throaty voice chuckled, Misa looked up, eyes burning "How could you say that?! Light-Kun was your friend!" Ryuk just grinned at the mini women below him. "I was on nobodies side, I was simply a spectator, I just wanted to see who won..."

"Rem was right about you"

"Actually it would appear nobody won…" Misa shook her head "The battle is yet to be fought Ryuk-san, Misa Misa still here, fighting for Kira"

"Yeah…but he's dead." He paused, scratching his head "Yet L Hasn't Won"

"How So?" Ryuk snorted, when did Misa get so advanced in her language? "Well… L wants to bring justice, but he didn't really do the job… you did." Misa's heart wrenched inside her, her one and only love had been killed by her own hands, for the first time it dawned on her "Misa Misa is a murderer"

"So you confess?" Misa whipped round to see L staring at her from under his dark hair, her blood boiled, she wanted to scream at him, but now she had no reason. Her thoughts were becoming less blurry, she remembered the argument, the way Light looked at her, like she meant nothing. Every look he gave her made her feel dirty and worthless, the blood had been racing round her body, he made her so MAD. Misa Misa had laid her life on the line more then once for him, done everything in her power to help him, but Light still looked through her. "I confess… I killed Light"

"You also confess you killed hundreds of people through this note book, this Death Note?"

"No"

L sighed, she was stubborn, but plainly guilty. He looked her shaking body, the way she wept on Kira's chest, he began to approach the young girl, he was worried. "Misa-Chan, you need to understand, you killed Light, so you still have to be imprisoned, justice has to be served, you might as well admit to any further crimes now." The girl still didn't move, L had no idea what to do, he was not used to crying females, especially not popular ones like Misa.

Misa suddenly flew around, pointing a gun directly at L _'Where on earth did she get that from?' _he thought, Misa quivering hand was pale under the bright lighting and she looked almost transparent. "Misa-Chan, give me the gun, you don't want to hurt anyone else, it is not very lady-like to kill and in my opinion, you the most lovely lady that ever lived" L could feel a slight blush sweep his cheeks, this was very odd for him to say. Misa was distracted for merely a second by L's sweet confession of his own, but by the time she focused her vision again L was at her side, reaching for the gun. _'Misa Misa is not a pushover'_ she thought angrily, L really thought that one flattering comment would save his skin?

When Misa swivelled his way again L simply caught her wrist and lifted her arm above her head. Misa struggled weakly, L simply waited for her to calm down. Eventually Misa dropped the gun, it made a dull thud where it landed on Light's chest, "Misa Misa doesn't want to go to prison" she croaked through her tears, suddenly she felt arms round her. Misa could feel L through his thin shirt, when she gasped in shock his muscular arms held her tighter, L was stronger then most thought. He was warm. "I know" he whispered "I'll make sure your safe", with that he pecked her on the cheek and picked up the gun in on one smooth movement, smiled at her briefly and left Misa gaping in shock.

2


	3. A Promise Is Kept

_Hey!_

_Slight Writers Block, Plus Exams And Other Crap_

_:(_

_But It's All Done Now, Im Also Currently Working On My TMM Story, So That Should Be Updated Soon As Well_

_Enjoy!_

_^^Konni Hops^^_

_I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Promise Is Kept**

Misa ran back to her room, past Light's broken body and fell onto her bed weeping. She was so confused, why was L trying to keep her safe? Misa Misa was a murderer, a killer, a KIRA! Misa could hear the rhythmical tapping of laptop keys nearby and she began to lose conciseness.

L was trying desperately to concentrate. He lent down and pressed the microphone in front of him "Watari please come and see me, we have a slight problem" L was surprised when his voice cracked, this was ridiculous, Misa had just murdered a man, yet it was Kira. Plus he had promised to keep her safe, L did not intend to go back on his word. He looked up as Watari entered the room. "Yes L?"

"Kira is dead." There was a stunned silence from Watari "Could you please remove the body, the blood will stain the carpet." Watari snapped back into action. "Of course L, were your assumptions correct?" L nibbled on his thumb. "Yes… Light Yagami was indeed Kira"

Watari secretly smiled; of course L was right, he was proud to see how far he had come since that first day at the Whammy House. "L, how did Light die?" L looked into the old man's eyes, he had to lie to him to save Misa "He shot himself, I have the gun here"

"Very well. I shall deliver the news to his family, should we tell them who he was?"

"It is best if there is a reason that their son shot himself, but not that one, no parent would want their child to be a killer, please tell them something different, I'm not sure his family could take any more stress" Watari nodded, bowed and left the room.

L brought the camera in Misa's room on to his laptop screen, she was sleeping. Her Death Note. It was lying next to her, if Watari found it, he would know the truth, he couldn't go back on promise, he would protect her. He jumped off the sofa and headed for Misa's room, he had to pass Watari and Light in order to reach the stairs, L smiled at Watari as he passed, but Watari could see through it. L felt like some pervert as he snuck into Misa's room, he could see her chest rising and falling with every breath she took, he closed his eyes and listened to her breathe, it was so calming to him. Suddenly, she drew in a sharp gasp and L's eyes snapped open, Misa began to whimper and she dug her nails into her small hands, L could see blood trickling from her palms, his insides wrenched to see her in pain. Running to her bed he shook her lightly, not wanting to hurt her more, she didn't respond, he shook her more roughly "Misa! Misa, wake up, it's just a dream"

Misa woke shaking and scared to see L's face just inches from hers, she smiled through her tears, he had saved her. "Are you alright Misa?!" L whispered, pulling her into a hug, L jumped when she also put her arms around him "Thank you" she whispered back, L let her go. For a moment Misa swore she saw a grin on his face, but he had turned before she could check. L left the room, Misa felt a pang of sadness, she had thought he actually cared for her, he was now probably phoning the police to come and take her away her now.

A minute later, L returned with bandages, he approached Misa carefully in case she was still upset. "I'm not going to bite"

"No, but you might attack me."

"Why would I do that?"

"For being in your room in the first place." Misa paused, why was he in her room "YEAH! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY ROOM, YOU… YOU PERVERT!" L smiled, Misa looked so cute angry "You have no reason to worry Misa, I was here to help actually" He began to bandage Misa's palms "I did not tell Watari that you killed Light". He felt Misa flinch. "I told him he had killed himself, I promised to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise." Misa felt a tear slip down her cheek, L meant what he said, she was going to be safe. To her utter dismay, she found herself beginning to like, no, even love L. "I think I love you" she whispered in a tiny voice, L looked up, had she said something? "Hmm?" he said, Misa blushed and backtracked, had she said that out loud?! "Oh, it was nothing, I was just… thinking. Out loud."

"Alright then, there, the operation is complete" Misa giggled at his seriousness, she stared deep into his black eyes, she began leaning forward. L had no idea what to do, she was still deeply emotionally traumatised, she was obviously confused. Misa almost fell off the bed when the object she desired swiftly stood up and sped from the room. Misa gasped, what had she done?

L stood outside the door and exhaled in relief, he had wanted to kiss her too, but she was far too distracting to work with. 'The Death Note!' he suddenly remembered, rushing back into the room he leapt onto the bed, pinning Misa underneath him. Reaching underneath her he pulled out the Death Note, she shivered as his hand run up her back, L tried to ignore her body underneath his. "We must hide this!" he exclaimed and clambered off the girl, who was by now red as a tomato, he held out his hand to her. Misa took it gratefully, considering how light-headed she felt. "If Watari discovers this he will know that it was you who killed Light, you must do as I tell you, do you understand?"

"Yes"

Neither of them had looked at the other, they were both too embarrassed.

Watari walked past L's laptop and smiled at the couple on the screen, L was waving a Death Note about and Misa was staring at her feet, he knew the truth.

* * *

All Done For Now!

These Always Seem Longer When I'm Writing Them...

Damn.

Please Review!

X


	4. Idiot

**Hello!**

**Long Time No See...**

**Im Really Sorry About The Wait, Been Very Busy Watching Bleach.**

**So Many Episodes...**

**It's Only Short As I Wrote It This Morning!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Idiot.**

Watari walked away from the screen, Lights corpse in tow, L would realise his mistake soon enough. He understood why L had lied, Misa did kill his greatest rival and she could claim that the murder was self-defence. There was a small chance she wouldn't be convicted. Misa was just Light's puppet, she had no intent to kill, it was her way to want to please everyone that caused trouble.

L trudged down the stairs, a skipping Misa just behind, Misa realised she must have been tired. She didn't love L. He was too… odd. Peering out from under her bangs she could see L climbing into his armchair, sitting his usual way. Misa perched herself on the arm. "There are many other seats about Ms. Amane, perhaps you would care to seat yourself on one of those?" L asked, raising his eyebrows at the teen. Misa saw the laptop that was clutched to his chest and sighed, he was never going to trust her. Misa nodded and sprawled out on a near sofa, she stretched. "Ryuzaki…" she paused when the detective stared at her, she wondered whether she should continue "why… why are you helping me?" L looked amused "You do not know?"  
"You never told me!" Misa snapped, annoyed at L's smug face, a faint smile traced Ryuzaki's lips "I have reason to believe that you were just a another victim in Light's murderous trail, therefore I must protect you from him". Misa scowled "Light is dead, you and I both know that" she whispered, her voice shaking with guilt "so there is little reason to protect me"

"On the contrary Ms. Amane, there is much reason" Misa looked up, L stood up and walked over to the window "before the Kira case I was rooted in fact and logic, believing that I was prepared for every possible case because of the knowledge I had. But then I saw the Death Note, a book of unimaginable power and I came to realise I cannot rely on logic for everything. Some things are just not logical. To kill someone by writing down their name? Impossible! Yet it still happened…" He sighed, Misa was unsure where he was going with this. "That why I am not ruling out the possibility of Light coming back from the dead and hurting you again." Misa sat in compete silence. That was it, Ryuzaki had lost it. "Are you crazy?!" she laughed, his tall figure blurring behind her tears, L was confused. He saw no humour in the situation. "Ms. Amane, your life could be in danger and yet you laugh hysterically, you truly are an odd girl". Misa abruptly stopped giggling. "ODD? You're calling me ODD? Have you looked at yourself lately?"  
"Takes one to know one" L murmured and a smile tugged at his mouth when Misa threw up her arms in defeat and shut her eyes. "Idiot" She murmured back and shut her eyes.

Misa awoke with a start. Her eyes tried desperately to adjust to the pitch-black room, she sighed, but smiled when she noticed the duvet on top of her, L must have put it there. Suddenly something moving in the faraway corner caught her eye, whipping her head round she stared at the figure. A light chuckle floated through the air towards her and she froze in fear as it reached her. "Ryuzaki!" Misa screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, she didn't understand why she needed him. Running footsteps thundered in her ears and she shrieked when a hand shook her shoulder. "Don't be scared" L stated, releasing his hand from her "It's just me". Misa threw herself onto him "Oh, L I was so scared, he has come for me"

"Light?" L wondered aloud, having Misa cling to him was clouding his thoughts. He felt the girl nod against his chest. Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it upon her head; he stroked her hair gently and smoothed out the knots with his fingertips. It was only when Misa sighed did he realise his actions and he quickly released her "I'm sorry Misa that was completely involuntary, you should go back to bed, I will want to question you tomorrow…". Misa stood up awkwardly "Sorry about that" she whispered and blushed when she realised L wasn't wearing any trousers, just his boxers. "Do not worry yourself, I can understand your fear, goodnight Ms. Amane" Ryuzaki said and began walking away. Misa frowned, she called her 'Ms. Amane' again "Wait!" she called, she had no idea what she was going to say next, but she just wanted him to stay "Yes?" L replied, turning on his heel to face her. "Can I sleep in your room?" Misa breathed, twisting her fingers together "I… I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep on my own" Although Misa could not see in the dark, L's face was completely shocked, his brain clawed for something to say. "Yes" He replied simply, since it was the only word he could manage.

* * *

**Review My Friends!**

**What A Cliffhanger!**

**I Will Update Soon!**

**^^KonniHops^^**


	5. A Night To Remember

**IM BACK!**

**I updated pretty quickly, riiiight?**

**Im SOO happy with this chapter, it longer than any of my others!!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

****

Chapter 5 – A Night to Remember

L trudged back upstairs, all too aware of the young blonde following him. This was absurd. Misa was thinking the same, but there was no way she could back out now, it would hurt Ryuzaki's feelings… Agh! When did she start caring about Ryuzaki anyway? He was the one trying to catch Light. 'You keep telling yourself that.' A small voice had said inside her head 'You wanted Light imprisoned just as much as he did.'

"Shut up!" Misa growled aloud. A small cough made her snap her head up. Misa looked up; face flushed with embarrassment and expected to see an amused Ryuzaki. All she saw was a long empty corridor, she turned round slowly, not wanting to look L in the face. A very bemused L waved at her from halfway down the corridor and even though Misa was faraway she could of sworn she saw a smile.

"It would appear you are very deep in thought, I didn't want to stop you as it looked important. I only interrupted because were talking to yourself." L gestured to the open door beside him "Perhaps you would like to sleep now?" Misa nodded enthusiastically, she could feel the weight of sleep dragging her down now and her eyes were struggling to stay open. L very gently made her way towards her, she looked very unsteady and he was ready to catch her. Sure enough she stumbled and fell. L caught her with ease. A warmth filled him as he held her petite figure, he felt very fatherly at that moment and it reminded him of how he once wanted to be a father. The dream was soon diminished; having a child would be too much of a liability for a detective like L.  
Gently he lay Misa on his bed and stared through the window at the rainy skyline of Tokyo, how many opportunities has he missed?

Turning over groggily, Misa yawned and try to sit up. Chains restrained her. Looking down, her deep blue eyes widened, she was sleeping in L's bed. 'Oh My God!' she screamed in her head 'Did we have kinky sex?!'. Her mind was still foggy with sleep and she struggled to think normally. Various images flashed through her head, L kissing her, his lips moving down to her neck, her soft whimpers. Was it possible it had happened? Misa blushed instantly when she saw Ryuzaki by the window, he was now wearing **just** his boxers. She looked over herself; she was still fully clothed. 'How could you of thought those things?' she scolded in her mind 'L would never touch you like that, plus you wouldn't want him to… right?'

Drawing her eyes up to Ryuzaki's face, she gave a silent gasp. One single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his chest. "Father" L whispered, shutting his eyes, letting blurry memories fill his mind. Misa looked at the man in pity; this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. She did not wish to see it again.

"Ryuzaki?" she spoke softly. L turned slowly, his face completely blank once more. Misa smiled sweetly, she could still see the salty tear mark on his chest. She found it hard to look away. His chest was… Misa shut her eyes and imagined running her hands across it.

"Was there something you wanted Misa?" Her eyes snapped open and blood spilled to her cheeks. She tried to hide with her hands, but the damn chain prevented her from even lowering her arms.

"Is there a reason I'm attached to your bed by handcuffs?!"

"Oh, yes sorry, force of habit."

"So you tie all the woman you sleep with to the bed?" L's eyes grew huge and he gawked at Misa, she began to laugh. "Kidding Ryuzaki! God, can't you take a joke?" L nodded slowly and turned back to the window, hoping Misa didn't see his slightly longing look. If only her words were true.

"What?!" he sputtered out loud, questioning his brain. Misa looked at him quizzically

"Is everything alright Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes everything is… peachy."

'Peachy'? Something was definitely wrong with L. Misa studied him through her bangs, it was odd he hardly seemed bothered by his lack of clothing. Usually this would be 'indecent' in his eyes. Misa knew that she had to do something, he was obviously thinking of his parents. She knew very little of his past, but she was determined to try and help him cheer up. L had unchained her from the bed at this point and had recomposed himself, dismissing any dangerous thoughts. Brightening, Misa patted the bed next to her "Sit down Ryuzaki, I want to talk" Ryuzaki hesitated, this seemed quite intimate. Climbing onto the duvet, L pulled his knees up and shuffled towards Misa. She giggled at his odd action, but soon turned more serious. "I know you were crying." L looked completely shocked opened his moth as if to protest, but nothing came of it. He turned his head away.

"Don't be ashamed, crying doesn't make us weaker, it makes us more human." L looked round at her again.

"All my life I have been taught that crying is the ultimate weakness and you, Misa, tell me the exact opposite, how very you." L jumped as her soft skin made contact with his bare arm.

"You were talking about your Father, do you miss your parents?" L could hardly tear his eyes away from her concerned face; she looked very attractive like this. Misa was thinking the same. Here, so open and vulnerable Ryuzaki looked so sweet, yet attractive she could hardly hear him speak over her thrumming heart.

"My parents are of no concern to you, but yes, as any person would, I miss them with all my heart." He gasped as Misa gripped him tightly, her small warm body pressed to his. Misa was also a little shocked when he hugged her back, his naked, muscular arms tightening around her waist.

"Thank you" she whispered, her sweet, warm breath tickling his ear "Thank you for telling me the truth"

"No, Thank **you **Misa, you have made me smile again and be both know that is very rare." Pulling away, Misa grinned as, sure enough, a smile danced on Ryuzaki's lips. They sat like that, L's hands on Misa's waist, her arms around his neck, for a long time, before Misa realised, she could fall for him. Clearing her throat, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and began to squirm in his hands. L pulled her close, until their cheeks were touching.

"Do not be afraid, the decision is yours." He murmured, L swiftly kissed her on the cheek, stood, bowed and left, leaving a very confused Misa alone.

She lay down on the bed and sighed deeply "The decision is mine." L had fallen for her. Had she fallen for him? Could she love such an odd man? Misa growled at her own muddled thoughts. This was the ultimate betrayal, killing Kira and dating his rival. What would Light say?! Swaddling herself in L's duvet she smelt the sweet scent of him and sighed before screaming mentally. Light had been dead a day and she had already moved on. Maybe it was because she never really did love Light, maybe Ryuzaki was just a rebound, she sat up defiantly.

Outside the door, L paced, nibbling his thumb, what had he said? Inviting this girl into his life could be biggest mistake of his life. She was still the 2nd Kira after all. But as L had stared into her sea blue eyes he had revelation. He owed this young girl his life. Without her, he would undoubtedly be dead and he owed her a little more than protection. The only problem left was him, he had no idea how to love, could Misa teach him? Ryuzaki suddenly halted, what did he mean he was the only problem, had he not thought of Misa? She has just lost her original lover and had her world turned upside don. How thoughtless of him to spring on her like that, the poor girl probably had no idea what to do. 'WHO SAYS SHE EVEN LIKES YOU MORON!" His mind screamed, but for once he ignored it. Instead he flew around to face Misa who walked from his room.

"Ryuzaki… I have made my decision."

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**OH I AM CRUEL!**

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME THOUGH!**

**REVIEW!**

**^^KonniHops^^**


	6. Grave News

**Bonjour!!!**

**Sorry If I Have Taken A Long Time To Update**

**Also: I'm Sorry If I Have Not Replied To Any Reviews, My Hotmail Is Being Stupid.**

**This Chapter Is Sligtly Longer Than The Others And There Are Some BIG Plot Movers (Is That The Right Expression? I Don't Think So.)**

**Anywho, ENJOY!**

**P.S: I Don't Own Death Note. Aw.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Grave News**

L held his breath, for the first time in his life, he was scared of rejection. He had grown used to the confused, rejecting looks people often gave him and came to terms with the fact that people would reject him because of who he was. Not that he cared, no matter what people thought of him he was still the greatest detective that ever lived.

L snapped out of his daze when a small cough popped his thought bubble. Misa stood, still hovering in his doorframe, looking a lot less confident than she did a few minutes ago. Misa had never been more nervous in her life. Although an actress, an actress that had never experienced stage fright at that, Misa thought the butterflies in her stomach would carry her off soon.

"I apologise Misa, I went into a…" L began but slowed. The laptop. "The laptop…" he whispered to himself. Without a word to Misa L sprinted down the corridor, shot down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of his computer. His memory pulsed, he had left the laptop on when he visited Misa in her room, the screen showed her room, and Watari would have seen the laptop. L could not find the words to express how angry he was with himself. Now Misa would be thrown in prison, like any regular, good for nothing criminal. Misa was under Light's control, she had no power over what she was doing.

L froze when he sensed a presence behind him. "I know Misa is the 2nd Kira" said Watari, his tone gentle "You should know better than to protect the accused Ryuzaki"

"I…she…Light…" was all L could muster, he scorned himself for being so pathetic.

"Do not worry, I know that she killed Light, I know she is guilty for what she has done, and… I know you love her." Ryuzaki nearly fell over with shock, Watari chuckled behind him "You think I did not notice?" He sighed "After all these years, though nobody else in the world can do it, I can see through the mask of yours, to your true feelings. And you thought I would not notice"

"You know I do not believe that, I just like to believe that I was a little more subtle" L smiled, a rare thing. Watari chuckled again, L turned to face him, turned to the one person he considered family and bowed. "Thank you Watari, for always guiding me, for teaching me and caring for me" he whispered. Ryuzaki straightened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes met the kind pair of his carer.

"It has been a pleasure to watch you grow, in both intelligence and personality Lawliet, your parents would be proud to see what a fine young man you have grown to be."

"Thank you… it means a great deal to hear you say that"

"But there would be one more thing they would ask of you" Watari smiled, L frowned "They would ask you not to leave that girl alone, I think she had something to say to you…" L still wondered how Watari knew so much about what was going on. The man seemed to know everything about anything. Watari ruffled L's hair, like he did when L was just a boy and turned away from his adoptive son.

Ryuzaki chuckled before running towards the stairs. Adrenaline pumped through his body, he had never felt more alive. He was in love.

Misa heard running footsteps draw closer, she was still confused as to why Ryuzaki had left in such a hurry. Maybe he didn't want to hear her answer, now she was even more nervous. Suddenly, before she could even comprehend the thing coming towards her she was lifted up and thrown down on L's bed. Urgent lips met hers. Misa gasped, she looked up to see L, their eyes locked. "Tell me, what was your answer Ms. Amane?"

"I think you may of guessed" Misa giggled as L began trailing kisses down her neck, L halted.

"I think you'll find Ms. Amane, guessing had nothing to do with it, I simply studied your body language. A simple thing for a detective of my calibre" L lied, keeping his face deadpan. Misa chewed her lip for a second, obviously trying to work out if this was just some trick to throw her into prison. "You think that I'm using this as a distraction while the police I called, when I ran downstairs, are parking up outside"

"Something like that"

"Misa" L sighed, sitting her up "I promise I have no intention of throwing you in prison, you know I don't break my promises…" Misa's mind was racing, could L really love her; she knew she had fallen for him, was it possible for him to love? She lifted her hand slowly and stroked L's face very carefully, like a father would hold his newborn baby and leaned forward again. The kiss was sweet and tender. Ryuzaki wasn't a bad kisser Misa noted and wondered whether L had actually kissed someone before. The kiss built in intensity. L suddenly pulled away "It could not of come at a worse time, I apologise Misa, but the first time in my life I am rather tired" L expected a dramatic scene from Misa, but instead received a light kiss on his forehead, Misa laughed in joy.

"I'm the only one who can make you tired!" she sang, before pushing L down onto the bed. "I completely understand" she purred into L's ear "Will you sleep with me?" L spluttered at the thought and Misa sniggered at his face. Climbing off Ryuzaki, Misa lay next to him and wrapped his arms around her. Ryuzaki was still in just his underwear, so was pleased when Misa pulled the duvet over the two of them. The reality of the moment hit them both and they considered the phrase 'sleeping with the enemy'. It didn't seem so bad anymore.

The next morning L awoke to an empty bed, L growled, 'Dammit.' He thought, Misa had been using him to get away, no doubt she had taken the Death Note and made her escape by now. Running towards the door to warn Watari of the danger L nearly ran over a small figure that emerged from the adjoining bathroom. Misa squeaked and cringed as L ran into her, although attempting to try and stop. With a loud band Misa's head smacked into the wall and the pair toppled over onto the floor. 'Great.' Misa thought, embarrassed 'Ryuzaki's gonna think I'm a right baka.' She hesitantly opened her eyes to find a blushing L staring out the window 'Why the hell…' Misa never finished her thought, looking down mortification shot through her. Her towel was no longer in place. Pushing L off her with a brutal shove Misa locked herself in the bathroom.

L rubbed his shoulder; Misa had pushed him with quite a force. He was just about to knock and console Misa when a tap came from the bedroom door "I hope I am not disturbing anything Master L, but the taskforce are hear, they haven't heard about Light yet" Watari said solemnly. L nodded, it must be terrible for Mr Yagami who just assumed Light had stayed all night to carry on researching. L also had the terrible job of delivering the news Light was Kira.

Since Misa made no effort to reappear L dressed and left without her, she was obviously highly embarrassed.

Walking down the stairs L could hear the buzz of general conversation the taskforce was creating. L suddenly had a revelation; he would probably never see any of the taskforce again after this case closed. As he entered, a respectful hush fell across the room, L nodded to each member. "I'm afraid I have some grave news about Light Yagami"

"I know!" Matsuda piped up, leaping from his chair "How awful, I never thought I see Light betray us!"

"Quite." L continued, wondering how Matsuda knew about his death, he seemed to be taking it rather well. "Light's death has certainly come as a shock to all of us and…"

"WHAT?!" Mr Yagami cut in, looking terrified "Light is dead?!" Now L was confused. What did Mr Yagami think Matsuda meant about Light betraying them, he was Kira after all.

"Whoa" said Aizawa "Matsuda means Light quitting the Task Force, not him DYING, I don't where your getting your information from Ryuzaki."

"Light died last night, I saw it, Watari will vouch for me, he carried away his body. Light also turned out to be Kira" L stated, before adding "I was correct all along, my condolences Mr Yagami." Misa skipped into the room, now fully dressed; she avoided L's eyes.

"This is an outrage!" Mr Yagami cried "My son is NOT Kira and he is certainly NOT dead"

"Your son is dead!" Misa suddenly screamed "I saw his body, I saw the Death Note he was carrying, your son IS Kira… Ryuzaki is never wrong" she finished quietly. The whole Task Force fell into shocked silence, Misa had never spoken out against Light. Moreover, she had never supported Ryuzaki. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr Yagami, but your gonna have to face the facts, your son was a mind controlling bastard who used others to avoid capture"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Mr Yagami roared "YOU KNOW NOTHING, LIGHT MADE THE WRONG CHOICE FOR A GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU!"

"AND I MADE THE WRONG CHOICE FOR A BOYFRIEND WITH A SNOT-NOSED LITTLE WEASEL LIKE YOUR SON. LIKE FATHER LIKE SON, MR YAGAMI!" L chucked at this, Misa certainly had a knack for comebacks, but he decided he should step in before things got too out of hand.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he shouted, it was the first time the Task Force had really heard him raise his voice "Mr Yagami, I understand that you are distressed about…"

"I KNOW MY SON IS NOT DEAD"

"And how would you know that?"

"BECAUSE HE CAME HOME LAST NIGHT TO TELL ME HE HAD QUIT THE TASK FORCE!"

L's cup slipped throgh his fingers.

* * *

***Gasp!***

**L Was Right, Even In Death Light Is Um... Well, Alive??**

**That Sounded Better in My Head.**

**Review Please!!**

**^^KonniHops^^**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I am very sorry to inform you that I am going on holiday on Wednesday and will not be back for two weeks.**

**As you can imagine this will slow down updating considerably. Sorry. **

**But I promise that while on holiday I will write down what comes to me and turn the illegible notes into something exciting when I come home again.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and your reviews really encourage me to carry on writing. I hope you can forgive me, what a crime to leave you without this wonderful story.**

**Hehe.**

And now a quick word on the latest Fanfic hit:

COMING SOON TO FANFICTION:

_DEATH NOTE_ AS YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE…

**DEATH NOTE: THE MUSICAL**

Featuring hit songs from classic films and musicals, such as:

Wicked

The Lion King

The Little Mermaid

High School Musical

Les Miserables

And many more!!

**Cool, Huh? I might be able to squeeze a short chapter in before holiday. I will try!**

**Bon voyage,**

**^^KonniHops^^**


	8. It's Raining Men!

**Bonsoir Mon Amis!**

**I do apoligise for the lateness of this chapter :(**

**My computer crashed (!) and we thought it had deleted all our documents.**

**They took a while to find.**

**Anyway, enjoy my friends!!**

**^^KonniHops^^  
**

* * *

Nobody moved. L watched the brown liquid seep into the cream carpet, his brain whirring. It wasn't until he heard a small whimper that he looked up. Misa was clinging to the sofa arm, her knuckles white. She met his gaze briefly then dropped it in the same moment. L stood and began to walk slowly towards Misa, his wide eyes fixed on her shaking body, it was painful to watch her cry.  
Mr Yagami had fallen silent and watched the scene unfold with everybody else on the Taskforce; L knelt down by Misa and kissed her cheek gently.  
Watari tried to make a distraction, what was Ryuzaki thinking?! L was letting his mask slip, this was dangerous. Grabbing a dishcloth Watari started clearing the mess the tea had made, complaining about his back. Matsuda got to his feet, going to help the old man and soon the whole taskforce were on their knees, scrubbing at the tea stained carpet, mumbling like housewives about how it would never come out. By the time they looked round, L and Misa had gone.

Misa felt safer in L's arms and soon her breathing regulated and she relaxed. L relaxed too when she smiled up at him, though he did not smile back. Her face fell. "You are not safe. Light may have returned to take revenge on you"

"Oh no you don't." Misa interrupted "If he's after me, than he's after you too, don't you dare think about leaving me." Though she wanted to sound strong, her voice shook at the thought of L not being with her, she flung her arm around his neck and, naturally, began to sob. L stopped mid stair and shifting her weight to one arm, stroked her soft gold hair.  
"Shhhh…" he mumbled "It was a suggestion, you don't have to leave, I will stay with you if you wish it"

"You promise?"

"I promise." He whispered and he continued to climb, they were heading for the roof, Misa needed some air. It was raining outside; a grey sky hung over their heads, adding to their depression. Sitting down under some over hang from the roof they daydreamed, L thought about what step should next be taken, how he should approach the situation, while Misa absentmindedly played with his hair. Sighing, she removed herself from L's lap and walked towards the sheets of rain, L immediately pulled his legs to his chest and began nibbling his thumb. Misa smiled slightly at his odd quirk and a thought hit her. They could work together. A team.

"Screw Kira!" she suddenly shouted, running out into the rain, L scrambled to his feet. Misa pulled out her hair bands and let her hair tumble to her shoulders, L watched silently. She was truly beautiful. A pearl of water splashed his nose and snapped him out of his trance. "What are you doing?!" he shouted, watching her splash about in puddles.  
"Thinking!"

"Well don't!" he called back "You are going to get a cold." Misa ran back to him and buried her head into his collarbone "what were you thinking about Misa?"

"How Light will never beat us, we beat him once, we can do it again."

"Misa, you can't honestly believe that."

"Of course I do and you know why?" she asked, pulling back to look into his eyes, before dragging him out into the rain and running off. "BEACUASE I LOVE YOU!" she laughed, jumping up and down. L gawked and Misa laughed more, springing towards him "Aren't you gonna say it back?" she murmured, feigning hurt. Suddenly, L scooped her up into his arms and kissed her softly.  
"Misa Amane, I do believe that I'm slightly infatuated with you" he chucked, kissing her again. The rain poured down around them, but Misa smiled against L's lips and ran her fingers through his hair and along his chest. "How very cliché" Ryuzaki stated, once he had pulled away. Misa wagged a finger at him.

"How very picturesque" she corrected and giggled when L rolled his eyes. Looking through the wall of rain she could see Tokyo glimmer like multicoloured stars, for some reason it reminded her of her parents. Her life was in extreme danger now, but she couldn't be happier, until L put her down. She pouted at him and began to storm off, but L caught her hand.  
"We need to go back" L admitted "It would be unfair to leave everyone without my brilliant brain"

"Arrogant much?"

"Or your ravishing beauty" L concluded, Misa blushed and playfully hit him. They walked back hand in hand and L dropped Misa back to her room. "It would be wise if we had showers first" L babbled, trying to avoid an awkward moment at the door, even he knew he sounded like an idiot. "I sound rather idiotic, but…" Misa cut him off with a kiss, she blushed as she pulled away.  
"I love you so much, I never thought I could love you, I mean… you are a bit odd. But know I find your quirks adorable, your intelligence sexy and your touch unbearable" L raised his eyebrows at the sudden confession and felt a strange heat but allowed her to continue. "I don't mean that I hate you touching me, but when you do I want more" Misa shook her head and quickly back-pedalled "Anyway… that was stupid, um… see you later."

Before L could stop her, she ran inside her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. _'Dammit all'_ she thought, _'Why did I say that, now I look really stupid, not that I look clever next to him anyway.' _Misa drew the curtains and began undressing, wishing she could turn back time and stop herself blurting out ridiculous things. The problem was… she really did love him.  
L was also thinking about Misa had said, he was finding it hard to think clearly, this was bad. "How inconvenient" he mumbled and shuffled off to have a shower.

He emerged from the shower clean and refreshed, his hair was stuck against his face and water dripped from his fingertips. "Do you always look this good when you leave the shower?" asked a familiar voice. L cleared his throat and half smiled at Misa.  
"I'm afraid you will have to be the judge of that" L took in what she was wearing and felt the odd hotness come to his face again "Tell me Misa, what are you doing in my room?"  
"Waiting for you, of course"  
"Of course" L said nodding "Unfortunately, I am in a state of undress, as do you it would appear"

"You don't like it?"

"It has a certain quality which I enjoy"

"What would that be Ryuzaki?"

"There are actually two answers, one, it is you who is in it and two, there is very little of it, but there is one thing bothering me Miss Amane"

"What's that?" Misa asked, moving off the bed and coming towards L, a seductive smile on her face. L also smiled and pulled Misa close.  
"There is a 93% chance that this is a dream" he answered, his lips inches from hers. Misa couldn't believe how hot he was, it was like a movie. Misa ran her hands down his arms that were snaked round her waist; he was rather… toned. She giggled to herself; L raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"You should wear better fitting clothes, you are in very good shape, why not show it off?"  
"Because I have nobody to show it to"

"Now you do" she breathed and closed the gap between them, L's lips were hungry on hers and she gasped when he efficiently undid her bra clasp. "For someone so cooped up, you sure are smooth"

"Really? According to my studies 78% of women wish their partner or husbands were better in sexual intercourse, so I concluded that I would try to make you one of the 22% who doesn't"

"And you telling me that fact is part of it?"

"No, that was not part of the original plan" L said scratching his head, Misa grinned, watching the way his eyes glassed over when in deep thought. It was so funny to her that he could do that even in a situation such as this one, most men she had known could barely control themselves. Although the statement was a little too detailed and to be honest a bit creepy, the thought behind it was sweet. Misa soon forgot about the piece of information when L ran his hands down her body, she moaned at the contact and pulled him closer. L smirked; he had done his research well.

Misa awoke with a start, Light's voice echoing inside her head. L kissed her cheek "Sleep. It was nothing more than a dream." But Misa did not want to go back to sleep, partly because she was scared, but more because she wanted to know more about her boyfriend. Her heart leapt as she thought that.  
"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"When did you become so confident with all… that?" L smirked as he had done the night before and brushed the bangs from Misa's eyes. His world was now almost complete. He had forgotten Watari, the Taskforce and even the resurrected Kira. Misa was the only thing he could think about.  
"Because I love you and I soon realised that our relationship would reach this point of intimacy, so I took the necessary steps to ensure I well prepared" His hand was running the length of her back and she shuddered. "Allow me to warm you up Miss Amane" L chuckled and rolled her on top of him.

Nobody contacted L all weekend, leaving him and Misa alone. Misa slowly coaxed more information about himself out of Ryuzaki and he began to trust her, he had not trusted anyone in a long time. They ended up staying a week in L's section of Taskforce headquarters. The more time they spent together, the more they loved each other.

One night when Misa was cooking, L wandered into the kitchen and observed her. She was skilled with a knife and chopped like a professional cook, L may have found his perfect woman. She sprinkled the marshmallow she was chopping onto the cake and began to lick the spoon, aware that L was watching her. The flirting wasn't subtle but L enjoyed watching her all the same. "Pervert" she giggled before licking the cream from her fingers. Ryuzaki stood and advanced towards her, his eyes smiling.  
"You have a little cream on your bottom lip, permit me to get for you" L wrapped his arms around her waist, but Misa tapped his nose then giggled.

"You have a little cream on your nose, permit me to get it for you." She gently kissed L's nose and licked the cream from her lips.

"Tasty" he chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

**Hee Hee!**

**Slightly longer than before but still quite short. Why IS that??!!**

**Will update soon - i pwomise!!**

**Review please!**

**x x **


	9. Confessions

**Konban Wa!!!!**

**Sorry It's Been A While.**

**Computer Refused To Turn On. Might Be Getting A New One Though!**

**:D**

**Anyway, Hope You Enjoy. It Was A Bit Rushed, But I Think This Turned Out Ok.**

**R&R!**

**xxxxxx**

**^^KonniHops^^**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Confessions.

Reality soon hit L and Misa hard. Light had returned.

Eating his ice cream thoughtfully L pondered about Misa, when his phone rang for the first time in a week. He answered it immediately. "L"

"L, this is Watari, sorry to disturb you but there's a problem. Light visited his family again, this time claiming to have caught Kira." L scoffed and nibbled his thumb. How unintelligent of him, not to mention cheeky, he truly was inferior to L. He was no threat, Ghost Hunter wasn't L's normal title, but he was sure he could claim it for one week.  
" I see nothing to worry about, nobody would believe him, moreover he has quit the Taskforce. His work means nothing. My only concern is Misa. She was his killer, what if he's back for her?"

"There may be something else of your concern"

"Being?"

"All the evidence Light has 'collected', points to you." That caught L off guard. He was expecting Light to target Misa. He thanked Watari and shut the phone. L jumped off his seat and wandered to his bedroom, where Misa was taking a shower. He knocked on the door and waited, Misa was singing to herself and L smiled – she really was a beautiful singer. He knocked again, the water stopped running.  
"Yes?"

"Misa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"No. Out here please."

"Oh, um… alright." Misa didn't like L's tone, he sounded like is old self again. Cold and emotionless. Grabbing a towel she wrapped herself up and unlocked the door.  
L stood with his back to her and she pouted. She saw him wiggle is toes, he was uncomfortable, a give away. "Ryuzaki?" she said softly. He extended his hand, still with his back to her and she took is gingerly, she was surprised when he linked their fingers together. "What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Watari, I have to go back to work tomorrow. My apologies." L turned to face her slowly, Misa was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you make such a big deal out of everything, we both knew the Kira case could not just stop."

"Hmm." L muttered something that Misa didn't catch and wandered towards his bedroom. Misa's smile faltered, there was something he wasn't telling her. Creeping into the bedroom she stopped in shock. For the first time ever since she had met L, his eyes were closed. Lying on the bed, his black hair sprawled over the pillow, he looked so adorable and Misa simply had to go and sit by him. She climbed under the duvet and stroked his soft hair tenderly; he opened one eye lazily. She giggled. "I do believe I'm tired"  
"You think?" L smiled slightly and turned to face her, her wet hair was tucked behind her ears and her eyes glistened when he leant towards her. Was it so wrong for him to love this girl with all his being? She was so kind, thoughtful and such a wonderful cook. L brushed his lips against Misa's ear and she sighed – his lips were always so soft. "Tell me." He whispered "What was to hold someone's life in the very palm of your hand?"

Misa pulled away and frowned at her lover "Why do you ask?" she quizzed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. L sat thoughtful for a moment, brushing his thumb across his lower lip.  
"Because I would like to know if I felt the same."

"Felt?"

"Yes. I have never told anyone this, but I have killed. And I was wondering whether you went through the same torment as I did." L said blankly, staring into Misa's wide eyes.  
"L, you've killed?" Miss croaked in disbelief, he stood for the very opposite of death – he stood for life and justice, why would L feel the need to kill anybody? L looked down ashamed, his dark eyes closing again. "Ryuzaki?" Misa breathed, leaning against his matt of midnight hair "Who was it?"

"My mother." L confessed, biting down harshly onto his thumb. Misa gasped, but didn't pull away, she tried to remain casual.  
"Why?" she asked, straining her voice, trying to prevent tears forming in her eyes, L's depression was radiating onto her. Ryuzaki took a shallow breath, Misa realised he too was trying not to cry.

"I had a choice." He began, his voice cracking "My mother was broken after my father was killed and he had told me before he died to never let my mother suffer. I was to do all I could to make her happy. But everything I did just sunk her deeper into depression and she began to stop eating. I begged my father to return, but he never did. I was young, but I was old enough to understand what was going on. I have always been intelligent, so my mother was not surprised when I visited her with a gun. She knew I would understand her need to die and this was my choice…" L paused and took another wobbled breath.  
"I could let mother live a life of pain, going against the promise I made to my father. Or I could let her rest in peace, where they could be together forever… I chose the second one."

Misa sobbed quietly into his hair, feeling his torment, she knew what it was like to loose a parent. L quickly recovered and gently pushed Misa away from him, so he could see her face. His eyes were the only features that gave away his sadness, they shined sadly and he smiled weakly. Brushing Misa's tears away with a shaking hand, he cupped her face tenderly. "The ring the gun made I will never forget, how it sounded like distant bells chiming their sad melody. But I know I did the right thing for my mother and father, I know they are proud of me."

Misa nodded stroking L's face and brushing the bangs from his eyes. "You are truly the bravest, strongest man I know Ryuzaki and I'm sorry for not seeing that before, please forgive me."

"For what? You were blinded by the joy that someone had taken revenge for your parents' death and you began to follow them – I would have done the same. It's human nature. You have nothing to be sorry for. Do not waste your tears over me."

"Oh, Ryuzaki." Misa sighed and buried herself into his neck.

"Lawliet." L replied simply "Call me Lawliet." Misa pushed back from L and gaped at him, she had won his trust, her goal from the very first time she had met him. But this time it was her goal, not Light's, hers. And she had achieved it without him. Joy flooded Misa's heart and she repeated the name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue.  
"Lawwwwwliet." She drawled, not caring about the amused expression on his face. She closed her eyes breathed the name out again and again. When she opened them Lawliet's face was inches from her "Hello Lawliet." She teased. L shivered when she addressed him directly and pushed her back down on the bed, her towel inching apart.

"Lawliet." She moaned as he trailed kisses from her neck to her stomach. He smiled to himself and began to pull off his shirt. Misa spanned her fingers across his chest and pulled closer. "How picturesque." L sighed and Misa laughed gently, before Ryuzaki silenced her with another kiss. Before things went any further, L rolled Misa on top of him and pulled something from his pocket. "My mothers." He stated and raised himself onto his elbows, placing the ring into the palm of Misa's hand. "I trust you more than anyone, even though I have only known you for a small amount of time. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

* * *

***Gasp!***

**I KNOW It's Still Early In The Story, I Just Felt Like This Was The PERFECT Moment.**

**Don't You Agree??**

**Promise To Update Soonly.**

**I Want To Know What Happens.**

**(If You Hadn't Guessed, I Litteraly Make It Up As I Go Along, BUT I Do Have A Vague Idea Where This Is Going)**

**:L**

**Bye For Now!!**

**x**

**^^KonniHops^^**


End file.
